rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Nervous System Enhancer
The Nervous System Enhancer, nicknamed the Quick Unit, is an experimental armor enhancement created by former UNSC Scientist and Engineer Maya S. Hertz and used by Freelancer: Rebirth agent South Carolina. Design The Quick Unit is actually a chip that is implanted into the back of the helmet of UNSC Powered Assault Armor, such as the Mjolnir armor, though the situation is a bit more complex than that. The chip, when installed, it applies electrical impulses toward the body's nerves and internal systems, particularly the Central Nervous System, though this isn't the only system it affects. This constant activity causes the nerves in the body to grow thicker, causing a variety of effects; examples include enhanced movement speed and reaction time. This enhances the reflexes greatly. Also, due to the enhanced movement speed of the body, physical martial arts strikes, such as punches and kicks, deal more damage. Another effect is that the electrical impulses also affect the muscular system, which causes more tension within the muscles, causing them to develop in a sense, which adds muscle definition and a limited amount of enhanced strength, though this strength enhancing effect is very limited without the appropriate training to combine with it. The electrical impulses affecting the central nervous system also cause an enhancement in the sensitivity of the body, which includes sensitivity to pain, light, sound and smell. This has positive and negative effects depending on the situation. Advantages The Quick Unit has many advantages. The main advantage is that it enhances the user's reflexes. The enhanced reflexes allow the user to get any part of their body to a desired point faster than many others. Compared to other types of training, the Quick Unit enhances the reflexes to Superhuman levels, which puts the user's overall skill far ahead of many other fighters, at least if compared to normal humans. Another advantage is that the user's movement speed is also enhanced; this allows the person to run significantly faster than normal relatively easily; when Alin uses it, his maximum running speed is 15 miles per hour and it would be greater if his skeletal system wasn't combined with 390 pounds of stainless steel. The enhanced movement speed has an additional effect of adding acceleration and therefore force to any physical strike, making martial arts moves, such as punches and kicks significantly stonger. The Quick Unit also increases muscle development, adding muscle tone and power to a human body, adding a degree of Superhuman strength, though that strength is decidedly less than that of those with a Superstrength armor enhancement. The Quick Unit also enhances the sensitivity of the five senses; sight, sound, taste, touch and smell. This allows the person to enhance their own reflexes significantly more and could also allow them to become excellent trackers if they know how to use these enhanced senses. The last effect is that, due to the constant activity thickening the nerves throughout the body, the user maintains these enhancements even if the unit is damaged, stolen or is otherwise left unusable by the intended party. Disadvantages Despite the many advantages of the Quick Unit, this armor enhancement also possesses disadvantages that, depending on how careful the user is with it, could outweigh the advantages in some cases. First off, the electrical impulses of the Quick Unit are powerful and go directly into the Central Nervous System; this means that, if the user activates the unit and puts its power output at a high enough setting too early, it could overload their nervous system and cause paralysis, unconsciousness and, in some cases, death. This is one reason that South Carolina doesn't allow Maine to use his Capture Unit on him. This is also the reason that the Quick Unit is not standard equipment and why South Carolina is the only one to possess one. One precaution to prevent this is to set the Quick Unit's power setting to around 1% to start and then gradually increase the power setting by .1% every month; this allows new users to get used to the electrical impulses that the Unit provides. One other drawback is that, due to the unit enhancing the senses to Superhuman levels, the user is often overstimulated by light, sound, taste, scent and especially pain. This reduces the user's endurance by a significant amount, though this could be prevented with endurance training. There is also one more drawback specific to Maine's armor enhancement, the Capture Unit. The Quick Unit is not meant to be used with the Mark VI MJOLNIR armor; the Quick Unit was developed to work with armor that is more advanced, more durable. The reason South Carolina can use a Quick Unit is because his armor, particularly his helmet, had already been modified by Maya to compensate for the armor's weaknesses. If the Capture Unit or something similar were to be used on the Quick Unit, one of two possible outcomes would occur: either the Capture Unit would be unable to use the Quick Unit's unique power and would, in theory, overload and possibly destroy the Capture Unit, or the power setting would be enough to overload the one using the Capture Unit; these are the two reasons that Alin does not allow Maine to use his Capture Unit on this particular armor enhancement. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth